Hunting Darkness
by kickassfu
Summary: "AU where Caroline, a vampire, kills Klaus' human family. Klaus becomes a hunter, with the help of Alaric, and hunts down Caroline. Will he be able to kill her? Will she kill him first?"
1. Hunting Darkness

Another night, another nightmare; actually that's not exactly true, it was always the same nightmare, one he's been having since he was 17 years old. A dark room filled with a metallic scent, familiar faces on the ground, some unmoving others crying, pleading for their lives. The nightmare becomes fuzzy, not understanding what's happening he notices his bloodied hands, and feels the warm tears running down his face. He's kneeling in a pool of blood, surrounded by those he loves…loved. He still doesn't understand it, he doesn't remember what happened, something's wrong but he doesn't know what. All of a sudden he feels someone else's presence in the room, who is it? Who's there? He can't see, it's too dark; his eyes are burning from all the tears and his vision is blurred. He sees golden hair flowing in the wind, coming from the broken down door, but he still can't make-out the face. The shadow approaches him, staring deep into his soul with her bright blue eyes, lowering herself onto his level. Blood dripping from her mouth, and a smile dancing on her lips, he didn't comprehend what was so funny about this situation. The weirdest thought crossed his mind…he thought that the woman in front of him, despite being terrifying, was incredibly beautiful and to this day he has never forgotten her face or her words. "Oh my, it seems I missed one. What shall I do now?" she mumbled to her herself expecting the boy to talk, but he said nothing only cried "What a pathetic little boy you are. I don't need or want you like this, so I'll let you grow up some more. I hope you won't disappoint me!" she stated, her voice cold and full of venom "Since I'm in a giving mood, I'll even give you a little push. I just killed your whole family, aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? Never forget my face, never forget this night and I'll be waiting for you." she said looking into his eyes compelling him to do her bidding.

All of a sudden he jumps out of the bed, drenched in sweat and his hands trembling like every other night. His breathing still uneven, not fully awake he stared at his hands trying to focus on what was happening. Finally he realized he'd been dreaming, it was all in the past, he was safe now, he was strong and he can fight back. He trained under a man named Alaric for a long time; he was the one who found him after his whole family was slaughtered, he had been wandering around, his clothes bloodied, still in shock. He didn't speak for what it seemed like forever, but eventually he started trusting Alaric and sooner rather than later he taught him everything he knew. Vampires were real; Klaus still couldn't believe that the bedtime stories that his mother told him about monsters were true. Klaus told Alaric what had happened to his family, and they both reached the same conclusion, they had been killed by a vampire. Alaric showed him what hurt those monsters, vervain burned them, the sun could kill them, and so could a stake through their heart or a severed head. He strengthened him and taught him how to fight; they started hunting vampires together when Alaric thought Klaus was ready to do so, it was a mistake. Klaus wasn't prepared, when he came face to face with a real vampire he froze, and that blunder cost Alaric his life. Now he was on his own, but he's killed his fair share of vamps, sometimes almost dying in doing so, however he grew smarter and every vampire that got in his way got killed easily. He was finally ready to take his revenge on the blonde killing machine. He was getting closer and closer to finding her.

The frightening woman was playing with her golden hair, a bored expression showing on her face. She looked around trying to find someone to sink her teeth in and there he was, a beautiful man with short but curly blonde hair. He had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen, they were blue-grey eyes and so full of sorrow and pain. His face brought a sense of familiarity, however she didn't know why and right now she didn't care. The fair-haired beauty got up, went up to him and sat in front of him.

Klaus noticed someone approaching him and shivers ran down his spine, he couldn't look up to the person that was there, no matter how hard he tried to, he couldn't move, he was frozen. A million thoughts ran through his mind, but then he heard her voice, such an angelic but terrifying voice.

"Hey cutie, want to go somewhere with me?" Caroline asked cheerfully staring down at the man who wouldn't even look at her, her patience running thin.

She didn't recognize him, it was his chance, Klaus thought smirking to himself. The fear he once felt, gone without a trace. Looking up at the stunning woman he couldn't help but get lost in her amazing cold blue eyes, until he saw a cheshire grin dancing on her lips, which woke him from his trance. Recollecting his thoughts and his strength he finally answered her "Sure, sounds great love."

Out of the blue something clicked in her mind, maybe it was the accent, maybe it was the way he used the word love, Caroline didn't know but she remembered the teenager she left alive, perhaps out of boredom or just because she was tired of living, possibly she just felt sorry for him. Her smile dropped from her face, she knew he was there because he wanted revenge, he wanted to kill her. Caroline leaned back on her seat and stared at Klaus for a while without saying anything, it amused her to see the look of confusion on his face. "Oh well, I'm really not in the mood to have a fight. So Niklaus, since I'm sure you ingest vervain and I can't compel you, I'm just going to be completely honest with you." Caroline proposed waiting for his answer.

Klaus was in utter bewilderment, he didn't understand how she knew his name, or how she suddenly figured out who he was, he couldn't squeeze out a single word he just nodded his head, hoping this was all one of his nightmares. After all he knew he'd never be able to kill her if she saw him coming.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh loudly at the look on his face, which perplexed him even further "Come with me to where I live and you might have a wonderful surprise waiting for you, and I'll explain everything to you." she looked into his eyes and continued with a somber tone on her voice "Of course you can't take any weapons with you. It's a simple choice. You either come with me or die right here."

Klaus prepared himself for his evident fate and even though he wanted to die fighting he couldn't help but be curious to what she might be hiding "I'll go with you." he muttered in defeat. Caroline smiled feeling victorious, knowing that even if he had said no she would have dragged him with her.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note: Not sure where I'm going with it so bear with me lol**


	2. Hunting Darkness (part 2)

**Hunting Darkness (part 2)**

Inside her house, well her castle actually, Klaus was waiting for her 'wonderful surprise', Caroline had ordered him to sit down while she went to get it. At last she comes back, empty handed, with a childish smile tugging on her lips. "So…?" Klaus questions angrily, infuriating Caroline, making her grab a knife and throw it in his direction, passing him by and cutting his left cheek superficially "Do not think for one second, I won't kill you. Don't be rude and don't test my tolerance." she drawled trying to make him understand she can do as she wishes with him; rapidly changing her mood she clapped her hands "Anyway here is your present. Tada~~" Caroline said happily pointing behind her.

Three faces Klaus never thought he'd seen again, unless he was dreaming, appeared from behind the door Caroline had come through.

"You're alive…" he mustered out those words incapable of saying anything else. Klaus was in shock, not understanding what was happening, was he dreaming? No. Was what happened so many years ago just a nightmare? No. But they were here, they were alive, they abandoned him.

"I'm so sorry Nik, please don't be angry! We, I missed you so very much." she said lunging forward and hugging him. he was caught by surprise he didn't know how to react.

He was caught by surprise he didn't know how to react. He racked his brain trying to figure out what was happening, and he realized they looked exactly the same, as if not a day had gone by.

"No, you're not alive. You're monsters." Klaus said gasping in horror, how could that be? How could they be what he hated the most? He pushed her away, disgusted by what she had become.

Tears ran down her face at the words that came out of his mouth, at the sickened face expression on his face, and at the prospect of finally being able to see him again, her precious brother; her favorite brother.

"Come on Nik, don't be such a downer. You're making Bekah cry, shame on you big brother." Kol said in jest, smirking at Klaus waiting to see what he'd do or say next. Klaus glared at him to make him shut up and Kol threw his hands in the air as if he was giving up, not that would ever happen.

Klaus stared threateningly at Caroline, which made her smile at his vain attempt to look scary "You, you horrible beast, you turned them into vampires? I'm going to enjoy driving a stake through your dead heart. "

Caroline laughed at his little quip, but she would keep quiet for now, after all it was a family reunion.

"And I'll put you three to rest as well, you're not my siblings any more but you still deserve to rest in peace." he growled angrily.

"Niklaus we're not the monsters you think we are. We're still the same as you remember us." Elijah asserted, trying to calm him down, trying to reason with him.

"If you truly were the same, you'd never have left me all alone, thinking you were dead." Klaus shouted, the doubt spreading through his mind. But he wouldn't let them see it on his face. He kept convincing himself they were monsters, beasts without feelings.

"It was for the best, we couldn't be there for you as you needed. But Alaric could, he turned you into a strong man." Elijah added hoping he'd understand.

Klaus' head was running in circles "Do you truly believe that? That I was better off without my family?!" he wailed pacing around the room, a single tear falling from his eye, his hands going up and down in rage.

Through all of this Caroline just stared at the picture unfolding in front of her eyes. She thought that he was very interesting and entertaining, not to mention well sculpted and quite possibly one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen, but that wasn't important, for now at least.

Rebekah had finally stopped crying even though she still felt awful about everything that was happening and Kol….well he was just enjoying the party, in his own way he was happy his brother was back.

Klaus was still rambling and muttering to himself thinking about anything and everything when something clicked in his mind, shifting his attention back to the fair-haired creature in the back of the room with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a grin placed on her lips.

"Where is the rest of my family?" he bellowed furiously and dangerously.

Caroline tilted her head to the side in a thinking manner, tapping her fingers on her mouth finally saying "I thought they weren't your family anymore." her eyes were ice cold devoid of any emotion. Klaus didn't know what to say, or what to think, he passed his hand through his hair nervously.

Caroline sighed uninterested continuing her initial thought, enumerating everything that happened like it was a list of boring chores "Well I killed Mikael, he thought he was in charge for some odd reason, and he was a mean bastard. Esther tried to kill me so I kinda killed her too, which made everyone angry at me, especially Rebekah; until they found out she was also trying to kill them as well. I didn't kill Finn though, he met someone and I let him leave, if he ever wants to come back he still has a place here."

Klaus couldn't think anymore, his rage took over him and he just attacked her, which was completely stupid he had no real weapons. Well nothing really effective, a throwing knife that he didn't take out of his left boot and a small stake that was up his right sleeve, he threw the knife quickly but it was easily avoided by a vampire as old as her, she looked terribly bored by all of this, that's it? That's all he has? He continued going at her; it was all instinct, she could see that he wasn't in control of his body anymore. Enough's enough, he had lied to her and that actually made her angrier than the fact that he was trying to kill her. Caroline got her fangs out ready to kill him and end that once and for all.

Suddenly Kol puts himself in front of her for protection, like she needed that, and Rebekah stops Klaus hugging him tight, not letting go. "Nik, stop. You can't do this. Wake up. Please." she begged again and again, tears threatening to fall again.

In anyone else's eyes it seemed like Rebekah was stopping Klaus so he wouldn't attack Caroline, but she knew better. Caroline knew Bekah was protecting Klaus from her wrath. From getting killed; after all if he didn't attack her she had no real reason to end him, not that she ever needed a reason to do something like that.

_'__Well I am glad that she saved Niklaus, but that was not a smart move. I sadly do not know what she might do, but either way I'm the eldest sibling and I'll protect them if need to.' _Elijah thought to himself having watched everything without uttering a word, he knew how flimsy Caroline's feelings were, and he knew how she was when angered. He realized the same thing Caroline did; Rebekah had chosen to protect Klaus over her_. _

Kol knew Caroline was angry and even though he usually joked around making her laugh, sometimes a bit too much, he knew that right now if he did it, it would not end well. He got out of Caroline's way, giving way to her.

Klaus finally came to, seeing that his little sister had protected him, at least that's what he chose to believe in. Maybe…just maybe his siblings weren't the monsters he first deemed them to be.

Rebekah felt shivers run down her spine, feeling the freezing stare full of killing intent, on her back; her body tensed realizing that she had screwed up. Klaus noticing the change in Bekah's stance, he brushed her hair with his hand and kissed her head. Both of them were shocked by his actions, but she only smiled at him not saying anything. She let go of her brother looking back at Caroline, putting herself between both of them.

"Caroline don't murder him. He's my brother, he's our brother. Don't do it. I'll never forgive you if you go through with it." Rebekah affirmed not for one second pleading for it, without looking away from her. The last thing she saw was Caroline's smile, and the last thing she felt was her neck snap.

"Fine. I won't execute him. But that's your punishment for betraying me." Caroline muttered half angry half sad, Bekah had chosen someone else over her, and that broke her heart. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. You guys have fun." she added annoyed.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you haven't yet sign the klaroline petition (pretty please with cherries on top!): ****petitions/cw-klaroline-fans-need-your-help?share_id=uFxvzHOPRh&utm_campaign=twitter_link_action_box&utm_medium=twitter&utm_source=share_petition**

**Anyway I'm sorry, I know it's not a very good chapter but I hope you enjoy it. Please do leave reviews, if you think I should do this or that, I'll take it into consideration. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Hunting Darkness (part 3)

**First thing's first, I'm sorry for not having updated it last week, I suck...sorry .**

**Second thing I apologize for it being such a short chapter after you waited so long! Shame on me!**

**Third thing I wanted to thank Anaelle (the writer of More than a slave and Behind bars, go read them) for helping me out!**

**Fourth thing I wanted to thank Krissy (dark-klaroline and shiva-snowi on tumblr) for the amazing cover!**

**To answer Jeremy Shane who I can't send a private message, thank you for the review!**

**Hunting Darkness (part 3)**

Klaus just stood there, immobile, staring at the lifeless body of his younger sister, a thousand thought running through his mind. He didn't know how to react, she was a monster right? Then why did it hurt so much to see her like this? Was it because she protected him? Or did it not matter if she was a vampire? No matter what, he'll always love his family, even if he fights against the feeling, it will still be there, always and forever.

For a moment everything stopped and nobody moved, Elijah looked at Klaus and then at Kol, to see what they would do, when he noticed that Klaus was petrified he rested easy, not worrying he would do something stupid that would get him killed. Kol on the other hand was fidgety, wanting to leave but unable to do so. "You can go Kol. You're not needed here." Elijah stated to his restless brother.

Kol's face lit up the moment he heard Elijah "If you say so, I'm out" he winked at him and followed after the vicious blonde beauty.

Elijah sighs exasperated at what happened just moments ago and goes pick Rebekah from the floor to lay her down on the couch. He moves her hair out of her face and kisses her forehead lovingly. All the while Niklaus was still rooted to the ground, unmoving. Elijah poured himself a drink and did the same for his brother. Finally tired of his unresponsive nature, he spoke handing him a glass, hoping to shake him out of the state he was in "Niklaus here. Drink." after a few seconds he finally looked at Elijah and took the glass out of his hand. "Sit." he insisted pointing to the armchair opposite of where he was sitting down.

Klaus still a bit dumbfounded sat down at his brother's command, not registering what was happening around him. He finally took a deep breath and sipped his drink, scotch just what he needed. He looked at Elijah, glancing briefly at Rebekah's peaceful face, pain coursing through his veins just like poison. Elijah perceiving the difference in his stance proposed "Let us talk Niklaus." Klaus looked intently at him and nodded.

Caroline was lying down on her bed, silent tears running down her face at the thought of Rebekah's betrayal, and at her impulsive nature. How could she have done this? Rebekah was just protecting her brother, family is everything, and Caroline above everyone else understood that. She was just scared, afraid that he'd take everyone she loved away from her, that and he had also been rude to her and his siblings. But most of all she had trusted him and he had lied to her. Caroline already had a hard time trusting people, and he did not make it easier. But she still shouldn't have taken it out on Bekah. Poor, beautiful, loving Bekah, she did not deserve her wrath.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, stopping her quiet sobs, it was Kol. She had no doubts; he was always there for her, oddly enough. When she didn't answer he knew he could come in, if not she would have screamed for him to go away, which he obviously wouldn't do. He finally opened the door and closed it behind him, walking towards the bed and sitting next to her. Kol started playing with her hair, tugging at it until she swatted his hand away with a smile on her face. Even though he couldn't see it, because her face was buried in a pillow, he still knew it was there. Smirking in victory he lied down by her side, kissing her beautiful fair hair. Caroline faced him at last, the crying had stopped and a stunning smile graced her full lips. He smirked and wiped her wet face "You, my darling, look absolutely dreadful. Honestly your face is such a mess."

Caroline gasped at Kol's words and hit him with a pillow "What is wrong with you? I am vulnerable, don't be mean."

Kol threw his hands in defeat laughing "I was just kidding, you are the most beautiful woman to ever walk this earth." he asserted completely serious.

"Always the flirt." Caroline remarked rolling her eyes.

Kol laughed a bit hurt that she didn't believe him "What can I say? I live for the ladies." he admitted wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Caroline smiled but suddenly her face turned dark and stern "That's enough Kol, you can leave now. I'm tired." she commanded pointing to the door.

Kol shook his head, he knew what she was doing, and she did it all the time. Caroline always hid herself behind the monster façade, that way no one would ever get too close. Yes, she did bad things, she's a vampire after all, however that doesn't even begin to explain the mystery that was Caroline. Normally he'd have done what she asked for and respected her space, but she needed to know he'd never leave her. He hugged her, which startled her, and lied back down with her.

At first Caroline was surprised by Kol's actions, how dare he not do as she asked? But eventually she just accepted it and hugged him back. She'd never tell him but she needed this, she needed someone by her side. It didn't take long until both of them fell asleep.

"You want to talk?" Klaus laughed darkly "Then talk, I'm waiting for whatever you have to say."

Elijah said straightening out his suit jacket "Niklaus don't be like that. We did what we had to do."

"You chose her over me. ME! Your blood and family." Klaus growled in disappointment, sadness, anger, all of those feelings taking over him.

"She is also our family. She needed us." he said trying to keep his calm, trying to reason with Niklaus.

Klaus finally got up and started gesturing frantically; whispering those last words "I needed you. I needed you more than her. I thought you were all dead…"

"You had Alaric. We knew you'd grow strong, that he'd protect you."

"How, how do you know about him?" Klaus stuttered shocked by his brother's words.

"We kept an eye on you. From afar…" he sighed tiredly.

Klaus was flabbergasted by this news but forced himself to keep talking "Then why didn't you say something? Alaric died and I was all alone, I was heartbroken. It was all my fault. And still you left me alone." he bellowed pointing at himself.

"We couldn't risk it. We were still learning to be vampires, we couldn't be around you. By the time that we could, it was too late." Elijah explained hoping he would understand.

"Why didn't she just turn me then? Kol and Rebekah were younger than me and she turned them. Why did she take everything away from me?"

"I do not know. It is strange, she always told us that family should stay together, that's why she also turned Mikael and Esther, even though she knew that they could not be trusted, she did it for us."

"Why am I the exception? What did I do to her?" Klaus asked in confusion, sitting back down.

"You'll have to ask Caroline, because no matter how many times we questioned her, she did not tell us anything. All she said was that in time we would all understand."

"Bloody hell, that woman is infuriating." Klaus barked exasperated.

Elijah's eyebrow rose in revelation, for the first time since Niklaus got here, he called Caroline a woman and not a monster. _'Interesting…'_

* * *

**A/N: Hope the chapter wasn't all that bad :/ Please do review it, and let me know what you thought! I know that for a dark drabble there were too many cutesy moments...sorrynotsorry :P**


	4. Hunting Darkness (part 4)

**Hey guys a brand new chapter for you! Yay hahaha sorry! I want to thank all the viewers, followers and every single review! And since I can't answer you through a message, thanks Jeremy Shane you wanted more and here it is ^^ Hope you enjoy it!**

**Hunting Darkness (part 4)**

Klaus and Elijah had fallen into a deep silence, it wasn't the uncomfortable kind though; it was like a missing piece had finally returned. They were still sitting in opposite armchairs, sipping their drinks, and while Klaus looked everywhere and anywhere, taking everything in, Elijah just gazed at his younger brother. This felt right, like Klaus had always been there, he belonged there, Elijah had no doubt in his mind about that. Suddenly they hear a gasp and simultaneously look behind them, at the couch where their sister was sleeping, well sort of, peacefully. Elijah can see in his brother's eyes fear, fear mixed with concern.

Klaus is grabbing the arms of his chair, almost as if to stop himself from running towards Rebekah, to check her wellbeing. He still doesn't know how to feel about everything that happened, I mean, his siblings are vampires, the thing he lived to kill and now what? Just because he had a heart to heart with Elijah and because Rebekah protected him, he's supposed to be over that? It doesn't work that way, he shouldn't be worried about her, she's supposed to be an evil monster and nothing more.

Elijah understanding the inner turmoil of his brother slightly smiled, going unnoticed by a troubled Klaus, and got up from his chair while buttoning up his suit jacket. Before leaving him behind to go to their sister's side, he put his left hand on Klaus' shoulder and squeezed it, a gentle and accepting look in his eyes. Whether Klaus wanted to or not, he still loved his siblings and now Elijah knew that for certain.

When Klaus felt his older brother's hand on his shoulder, his hands relaxed and his tight grip came undone. He stared at Elijah's hand and then looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but love in them, not being able to take what that might mean he looked away and closed his eyes, feeling the weight of safety lift from his shoulder.

Elijah finally reached Rebekah and kneeled beside the couch where she was still lying in, gracing her with a small kiss on her forehead, "How are you feeling Rebekah?"

"Like someone broke my neck." she stated annoyed with a fake smile plastered on her face, while sitting up. A small chuckle was heard but it was quickly hidden behind some fake throat cleaning. Rebekah looked over Elijah's shoulder and saw him, Klaus was sitting there with an awkward smile on his face, he hadn't left, he wasn't dead. A genuine smile spreading through her features at that realization and nothing could ever describe the sudden feeling of relief that she had, he was there. She sighed looking back to Elijah "How is she? Is she…"

"She's fine, Kol is with her and don't worry, she promised that no harm would come to Niklaus." he explained grasping his sister's apprehensions.

Klaus listening in on their conversation jumped out of his seat outraged, not being able to bottle up all of his feelings "How can you be worried about her when she snapped your neck?", he questioned gesturing upwards, where she was.

Rebekah was startled by her brother's sudden outburst; Elijah noticing it grabbed her hand protectively. A small reassuring smile crossed his lips, but it soon turned into a glower when he got up and turned to Klaus. "Niklaus she is our family, concern comes natural to us." he replied trying to get his point across.

Klaus passed his hands on his hair while pacing back and forward, an idea forming in his head, it was stupid and reckless, but he needed answers and he needed them now. If he asked them to help they would most certainly refuse, his heart clenched at that thought but he pushed it away, it wasn't important now.

Elijah and Rebekah looked at the distressed man in front of them trying to comprehend what he was doing, a curious look on their faces.

At last he spoke, completely changing the subject "Where's the bathroom?"

Elijah was taken aback by the unexpected change of topic and strange question, Rebekah however wasn't and answered nonchalantly "It's upstairs, second door on the right." Klaus nodded and whispered a thank you, walking away from them.

Elijah stared at his sister questioningly "Was that a clever move sister?"

"Oh please 'Lijah, what can he do?" she retorted with an eye roll "He's angry, I understand but he won't do anything, he's not a complete idiot. Besides I believe in Caroline, if she promised she wouldn't hurt him she won't."

He sighed and gave a curt nod to his sister's reasoning "I hope you're right."

Kol was still holding Caroline in his arms, never letting go while they still slept. Perfect picture of two people in love, yes love. They love each other, but not in the way that you might think. They were family, they were brother and sister, they were mother and child and they were friends. Out of everyone else, they were the closest ones in their little dysfunctional family. But is that all? Were there other feelings involved? Once upon a time perhaps, Kol thought his feelings went beyond family, but he understood now that he was just young and confused. But now he knew that nothing could ever happen between them. Especially after meeting a young lady, with chocolate skin and bright green eyes, she still doesn't give him the light of day, but he always enjoyed feisty woman and she was definitely one. His feelings for her were completely different from his feelings towards Caroline, the first time he saw her he was fully enthralled by her beauty. Right now he was actually dreaming of her, it was a quite…enjoyable dream. Caroline on the other hand was having a nightmare, her hands gripping Kol's shirt tightly, sweat dripping down her face, tears in her eyes threatening to fall any second now. "No, don't" she cried out in her sleep.

_Her skin felt like it was burning, everything was on fire, every nerve ripping apart, over and over again. Her whole body hurting so much she felt like dying, she just wanted it to stop; the pain was too much to bear. She didn't know how much time had passed; she only knew the horrifying hurt. It stopped for a brief moment but it started again just as quickly, she was tied down, unable to move, unable to run away, no matter how much she struggled. "Please let me go, please." she begged again but as always was ignored. The pain too unbearable to resist she couldn't keep it in any longer and screamed "AHHHH."_

"AHHHH!" she screamed sitting up instantly, her breathing ragged and tears falling freely down her face. Kol woke up startled by her screaming, to see her rocking back and forward, her hands holding her knees together, and her head touching them. It was the first time Kol had seen her like this, yes he's heard her screams before, but he was never by her side when it happened, she didn't let him. Kol tried to put his arm around her but she shirked away, she looked at him, her eyes filled with fear but immediately turning ice cold. Her once fearful demeanor completely gone, her back was straightened out and her head held high. She cleaned any traces of tears or sweat from her face, she was back to normal, or so it seemed.

Kol looked at her with a hint of sadness and pity, Caroline stared at him like an animal that was hunting down a prey. Her icy eyes wholly focused on him and her head bobbing side to side, a chilling smirk on her lips; she looked ready to kill him and Kol couldn't move, as if he was hypnotized. Unexpectedly she stopped, turning her head to the side like she was trying to hear something. The tension shifted when the door was opened, a raging Klaus entered the room.

Kol pleaded in a serious tone "Nik get out!" when it was too late he drawled "Just don't move."

Swiftly Caroline was already in front of Klaus which stunned him, she was still in the same animal state, oddly enough she sniffed him. Making a weird face and shaking her head no, she walked back, seemingly waking up from the trance.

"Caroline?" Kol asked carefully.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow "What?" noticing someone else in the room she glared at him "What are you doing in my room?"

They both gaped at her utterly confused; Klaus snapped out of it "Why didn't you turn me?" he yelled.

Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes "As always, a disrespectful asshole. Sit down." she ordered pointing to a chair in the corner of the room. He did as she said. "Well…"

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo I'm not sure about this chapter...it felt a bit weird and maybe rushed...? Hopefully you don't feel the same lol In the next chapter we'll find out more about Klaus yay! You've already seen a bit of Caroline's past here, kind of. Please do leave a review, they're very much appreciated and make me feel good, I also really enjoy seeing how you guys felt reading the chapter! Love you all :)**


	5. Hunting Darkness (part 5)

**I just realized I don't do this so...**

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me in any way, form or shape. They belong to TVD etc etc etc.**

**I wanna thank every follower, favorite(r?), reviewer, etc etc etc, if not for you all I wouldn't even bother to keep writing this lol So thanks, it means a lot to me :) I hope you like this chapter ^^**

**Hunting Darkness (part 5)**

"Well…" Caroline started to say looking at Klaus and sighing "Rebekah, Elijah please do come in. It's kind of rude to eavesdrop."

The two siblings made their way inside, Elijah apologizing with a slight nod of his head and Rebekah completely avoiding Caroline's eyes, still angry about what perspired between them.

Caroline smiled at Rebekah's stubbornness and decided she'd…take care of it later, now she had to resolve something else and it would be annoying. Klaus kept staring at her impatiently, waiting for her to finally answer his question and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at him, she really did not like the man. "Would you be satisfied if I said I just didn't feel like turning you?" she questioned hopeful.

Klaus scoffed at her obvious attempt to deflect his question and shook his head "No, sweetheart, I definitely would not be satisfied by that bogus answer."

Caroline felt her rage resurging, but kept herself in check, she didn't want to screw it up again so she smiled. "Fine!" she took a deep breath "Do you guys really want to know though? Think well because you might regret knowing it, and then I won't be able to do anything about it."

All of the siblings looked between each other, mentally questioning themselves if they should go through with it and one by one, they silently agreed it was for the best. Caroline saw it and understood what they wanted "Very well. I didn't turn you because I couldn't." they all looked at her, confusion riddling their faces, waiting for the rest of her explanation. But Caroline didn't say anything else, just stared at her nails.

Right before Klaus was going to say something, Rebekah being the most curious of the bunch shouted "AND? What does that even mean?"

Caroline laughed at her eagerness "It means he can't be turned into a vampire. It's as simple as that really."

Now it was Kol's turn to interject "But why can't he?"

Caroline pretended to think about it, tapping two of her fingers on her mouth "That's a really good question." she replied without actually answering his question.

"Bloody hell you insufferable woman just tell us already!" Klaus growled irritated.

Caroline wanted nothing more than to kill the man, but she couldn't. Playing time was over, her face grew serious and her eyes cold, she simply stated "Because you're a werewolf."

Time stood still, no one knowing how to react to those news, until Klaus burst out laughing. Caroline was quite baffled by his reaction "Why are you laughing?"

"…what? I'm laughing because you obviously said a joke, which if I'm being honest, I didn't think was possible." he responded still chuckling, eventually looking at her face understanding that she meant it. "Wait, you're serious? But those are just myths. Werewolves aren't real, love. Besides I've never turned into a wolf, I would've known if I had."

Elijah came forward, finally speaking up "Caroline do you truly mean it? Then how could you turn us?"

"You only turn into a wolf if you trigger the curse, idiot." she explained and continued looking at Elijah "Because you were human, not werewolves."

The room fell into a deep silence, everyone taking the news in, trying to understand them. They knew she was withholding some information, but she expected them to figure it out pretty easily. Sadly she was wrong.

"Are all of you actually believing in what she's saying? This was probably some twisted game of hers, why do you trust her so damn much?" he barked completely enraged "Are you forgetting the part where she killed our whole family? Are you all really so blinded by her lies?"

_A man appeared and kneeled at the woman's feet, pleading with her._

_"__Please save us. We're sick, we're dying. Our children will die if you do not do something."_

_"__Why should I do anything for the sake of you?"_

_"__I'll give you one of my children; you are more than welcome to do what you wish with him. Kill him, torture him, eat him, he shall be yours, as long as you help us."_

_"__You'd sacrifice one of your children for the rest of your family?_

_"__He is no child of mine, I do not care."_

_She laughed darkly at the man's statement "And you'll think I'll help you for a life you do not care for? What's the fun in that? How about this, all of your lives are mine and I'll do whatever I want with you."_

_"__No. You cannot do that to me, to us."_

_"__Oh darling, that's where you're wrong. I can and I will. Before you bed the spider be sure she's not a black widow, or she will devour you without thinking twice."_

_The man left angry that his negotiations did not go as he wished. _

"That's enough accusations for one day. I never lied to anyone in this room, and before you go getting any ideas don't talk about what you don't know." her eyes grew darker and darker by the second, she was trying to hold back the monster inside but Klaus did not make this easy on her. "You either believe me or you don't, honestly I really couldn't care less. Now please, all of you leave my room and find some place, far away from here, for him to sleep in. I don't want to be rude to my guests." she sighed with a fake smile on her face. When everyone moved to leave, before Klaus could close the door she added one thing "Oh and Klaus, try not to kill any humans while you're here. Thanks", the door was slammed forcibly and a small sense of victory washed over her while she fell back on her bed. She groaned noticing at last she was not alone "Kol leave. I will not warn you again."

"But darling we were sleeping so well, don't kick me out." Kol joked.

"…you were having a sex dream weren't you? Ugh, gross. Get out of my room."

"How did you find out?" he asked surprised.

Caroline's eyes grew twice the size and she spit out "Oh my god, I was right? Yuck, leave! NOW!"

Kol chuckled and right before leaving whispered "Sweet dreams, Caroline."

Sweet dreams? She didn't even know what those were, there was nothing sweet about the dreams she had. There was only fear, hatred and darkness. She enjoyed instilling those feelings on other people; perhaps because it drove the demons away for a while, maybe because it made her feel powerful, she wasn't sure. The only thing she knew is that those feelings were nothing compared to the feeling of loneliness and rejection, she often felt.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep again, she got up and went to the kitchen. Getting near it Caroline heard noises, expecting it to be Kol or Rebekah. Instead she was faced with a pair of blue eyes and short blond hair. Despair was written all over his features and Caroline, for once in her life didn't know what to do, or feel.

"I need you to be honest with me." Klaus begged.

Caroline exhaled noisily, and sat next to him, "Sure, what do you want to know?"

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo can I be honest? I feel like this chapter sucks soooo much -.-' I apologize for the suckiness, truly! Please do leave me some reviews or critics, wtv! They're greatly appreaciated and I'll love you forever :D**


	6. Hunting Darkness (part 6)

**Ok first I'm gonna answer some reviews, as you all know I always answer every review, but I can't if it's a guest or if the person has their messages disabled, so I'm gonna answer those here!**

**Jeremy Shane: **Super Cool Chapter & More Pleas

**Thanks darling, I'm happy you liked my last chapter ^^ It means the world to me 3 Thank you for reading a reviewing :)**

**Guest: **I just love Caroline!

**Really? :O Wow that's really good to know, because I do feel she's OOC a lot...and I don't like it :/ But if you actually like her it makes me feel super happy! So thanks darling! For reading and reviewing!**

**Now that we're done with that, I'd also like to thank everyone else who reviewed, read, followed, favorited etc, you guys make writing worthwhile. And I love you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO, these characters are not mine etc etc...**

**Hunting Darkness (part 6)**

Rebekah had showed him his room and even though she wanted to talk with him, he lied and told her he was too tired to do so. She left with a sad smile and a promise to talk tomorrow. He tried to lie down and sleep, but he couldn't, his mind was racing with unanswered questions. Klaus got up and went to the kitchen, why he chose that area he had no idea, but he found himself comfortable in it.

Klaus was now sitting down on an old wooden chair, his hands clasped together on top of the kitchen table, thinking of the events of the day. Luckily he had found a bottle of scotch, which was currently by his side; he was contemplating drinking the damn thing when he heard someone come down the stairs. He expected it to be one of his siblings but when he saw the curly blonde hair and the piercing blue eyes, he realized he couldn't be more wrong. Without even thinking about it, the next words fell out of his mouth. "I need you to be honest with me." Klaus begged.

Caroline exhaled noisily, and sat next to him, "Sure, what do you want to know?"

Klaus was taken aback when she actually agreed to answer his questions and sat down by his side. She was so close he could smell her, he could reach out and grab her, and kiss her, wait what? No, not kiss her, kill her! His mind was just confused, he wanted nothing more than to kill her and be done with it. Her smell was driving him crazy though, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. When he noticed the cold, knowing smirk on her lips and her raised eyebrow, he shook himself out of his disturbing thoughts. "Is it true?"

Caroline sighed annoyed by his distrustful tone "Is what true?"

"Am I really a werewolf?" he asked fearfully.

"Yes." she simply answered.

Klaus brought his hands to his head, afraid it would explode. He took a deep breath, trying to control himself, not to freak out. The nagging question on the back of his mind made its way out of his mouth before he could stop it "Why was I the only werewolf in my family?"

_'__Finally' _she thought to herself, _'He isn't as dumb as he looks after all'_; he was asking the right questions at last. "What do you think?"

Caroline would not make this easy on him, if he's smart enough to ask the question, it means he already knows the answer.

His eyes were filling with unshed tears, tears that eventually would have to fall.

"They're not my family…" he replied with a mournful tone, trying to fight back the tears for as long as he could.

Caroline's frozen heart began to crack. Was it pity she felt? Or was she feeling guilty? She wasn't sure, but she couldn't do this any longer. Before she could reach his hand to hold it reassuringly, she stopped herself and reached for the bottle instead, taking a huge swig from it. "They are your family and they'll always be." she whispered with a far-away and longing look. She noticed the confusion in his face and continued "Your mother had a small indiscretion with a werewolf, and you were the result. Your siblings are still your siblings and even if you weren't connected by blood, that would never change the love they have for you." she stopped just long enough to take another mouthful of the burning scotch "And before you ask, no she didn't know your true father was a werewolf."

If he thought his head was going to explode before, now he didn't know what would happen. He was so stunned that the tears evaporated from his eyes, a sense of relief washed over him and he didn't know why. Was it because he still had his family?

"So…Mikael wasn't my father?" he questioned with a mix of hope and understanding in his voice. Caroline nodded and he couldn't be more thankful, he now knew why he was treated so poorly by him and was happy he didn't share any blood with that horrible monster.

Suddenly a hurricane of yellow came running towards him and hugged him, grounding him in his place. He was so shocked he couldn't move, realizing it was his sister he hugged her back, a bit hesitantly. He didn't know what else to do; he didn't even understand what was going on. Klaus glanced back at Caroline and thought he could see love and maybe loneliness, on her face, but that didn't last long when she noticed his stare her features went back to being cold, so he wasn't sure of what he saw. Kol and Elijah also entered the kitchen and hugged him, it was a bit awkward but it still felt nice and warm.

Caroline slipped out of the weird, embarrassing family moment without anyone noticing.

That was unexpected, yes she knew they were eavesdropping, but they also deserved to know it so she left them be, however she wasn't expecting the hug. She walked towards her bedroom, not forgetting to take the half-drunk bottle of alcohol with her.

She finally reached it and went inside, walking towards her balcony. Caroline closed the doors behind her and just looked up at the sky; she had always loved the night sky. It was so wondrous and unbelievable, so vast and understanding, she felt so alone and at the same time like she'd never be alone. The stars, a reminder that dead things could still be beautiful and so alive; that even dead things and old memories, could still affect you a thousand years from now. And the moon, so big and so bright, like it could eat you whole; a friend in the night that will always be there for you, lighting your path.

Caroline sighed and drank more of the delightful alcohol. Maybe that would help settle her feelings; at least she hoped it would. In any case it would help her sleep better, if she drank enough of it. The memories couldn't be erased, but for a short while they could be suppressed.

_The sun was hitting her skin, breaking her apart, burning her, killing her. But then it stopped, it was time for the vervain now; it would be shoved down her throat, ripping it to shreds. Blood would run down her esophagus and spill out of her mouth. _

_She was bathed in water infused with vervain, her body covered with raw skin, her regeneration not quick enough to keep up with the torture. But that would also stop eventually, and she'd be cut and stabbed and poked and shot, everything and then some more. _

_It was always the same thing, the same torture day in and day out. It'd start with the sun, then the vervain, then the weapons. _

_At first she didn't beg, she didn't scream, nothing, she'd take it all without a word. But then it started to be too much and she started imploring, but she didn't plead it to stop. She wasn't even begging that bastard who was torturing her, she was asking all the gods above to put her out of her misery once and for all. Gods? What a joke, they're not real, she knew that, but what else could she do? How else would she be able to escape? _

_Suddenly her prayers were answered._

Someone brought her out of her reverie by opening the balcony doors, for a moment she expected to see Kol, after all it was always him, but to her surprise it was Rebekah. Caroline knew she had to make things right, however she couldn't bring herself to talk first. So for a while there was nothing but silence; Rebekah staring at her and Caroline looking at the sky.

Rebekah finally moved and stood right by her side, taking the bottle from her hands and finishing it off, not that there was much left.

"Thank you." Rebekah admitted, still a bit angry.

Caroline breathed deeply unsure of what she was thanking her for, but that wasn't important now.

"I'm…I shouldn't have snapped your neck." she conceded, it wasn't an apology but an admission to her mistake. Caroline didn't like to have any weaknesses and apologizing, in her eyes, was pathetic. So she did the next best thing she could, she acknowledged her wrongdoings.

Rebekah knowing that was all she was going to get out of her decided to forgive her; after all she's been doing her best with Klaus, someone she obviously detests and that's all that she wants…for now. "That's fine, Klaus did lie to you. I know you weren't the only one in the wrong." she sighed before continuing "But don't do it ever again Caroline, or else I'll leave. Always and forever, but only as long as you treat me right."

Caroline laughed darkly, _' "Always and forever, but only as long as you treat me right." I wonder if she'd say the same to Klaus…no, of course she wouldn't. With him she'd just say always and forever. What about me? Don't I deserve to be treated right? Don't I deserve to be chosen first? Who am I kidding…I'll never, truly, be one of them.'_

"Of course Rebekah, don't forget that you're more than welcome to leave whenever you choose. I do not command you; I am not your owner. You can come and go as you wish, don't let me stop you from doing what you want." Caroline growled her voice cold and frightening. Her features hard and fearsome; with a smirk dancing on her lips. "You can go now Rebekah." when she didn't move, she roared "Leave!"

Rebekah felt a shiver run down her spine but wasn't scared, Caroline would never actually hurt her. But still she left her be, she excused herself and went away.

Caroline laughed once again, but now a lonely tear was falling. How useless…how unbearably sad and pathetic she had become. Suddenly she heard a noise from behind her and her head snapped to look at the person standing there. "Klaus." she mumbled staggered, rapidly looking ahead to wipe away the damn tear.

Klaus finally got away from his pesky siblings, they didn't talk at all, they hugged and then each of them went their separate ways.

Kol slapped his back, with a little too much strength and winked at him, telling him he'd take him out for some fun, tomorrow. Elijah had just nodded and left without much fuss. Rebekah on the other hand had kissed his cheek, which he reciprocated, not really thinking about the whole vampire/human situation, for now he was just saying good night to his family. He made his way up the stairs to see Rebekah enter Caroline's room; curiously he stood outside trying to hear what they were saying, he still had some questions that were left unanswered. When he heard Rebekah coming his way, he quickly hid not wanting to stand in front of her when she was obviously mad at what happened. She went to her room and slammed the door, hard. Klaus entered Caroline's room, expecting her to scream at him the moment he did so, but she didn't even hear him. He stood by the open balcony door, looking at her. His heart clenched at the sight in front of him, she was…crying? He shook his head trying to focus, she was nothing but a monster, and he could not get confused. She heard him and looked at him with sadness in her eyes, whispering his name, and what a wonderful but heartbreaking sound that was. She cleaned her face and looked back at him, exhaustion riddling her face. It was the first time he had seen her so vulnerable, not even bothering with her cold demeanor.

"What do you want?" she spit out tired.

He had a bunch of questions swirling in his head, but the first one to come out shocked both of them, "Are you alright, love?"

Caroline stared at him, her mouth hanged open and her eyes bugging out of its sockets. "What?"

* * *

**A/N: OK 1st thing! I feel like Klaus is so OOC, and Rebekah as well :/ So I want to apologize for that, I'm truly sorry and I hope this won't make you dislike it! 2nd thing I do not like this chapter -.-' especially the way it ends...so, so awkward...all of it actually! PLEASE, please leave reviews, criticism is very welcome, I just really want to know what you guys think and how you feel about it, if you want to leave suggestions that's fine. If you have questions don't be scared to ask ^^ Love you :D**


	7. Hunting Darkness (part 7)

**Ok I know I told someone I'd try to upload this tueday or wednesday, so I apologize for not doing it, tbh I was just being lazy...oops, but then I started writing it thursday and it didn't go well, friday I had to clean my house, saturday I did some other stuff, I wrote it little by little, 'cause I didn't know how or what to write. I was stuck...sorry. This chapter should be bigger because of me taking so long, but it's actually shorter...sorry. I don't like how it turned out :/ but I never do lol Anyway I'll try and post IMY today as well, but no promised, 'cause I'm not good with keeping those...don't hate me :'( I hope you enjoy this chapter...Oh and I'd tell you I was going to update next week super early, and with lengthy chapters, but I have 2 tests so no promises, I'll still update, 'cause I'm not gonna study all that much hahaha**

**Anyway thank you for all the reviews, follows, favorites etc...Love you all ^^**

**Disclaimer: TVD and TO do not belong to me, their characters do not belong to me, etc...**

**Hunting Darkness (part 7)**

"What?"

Klaus stood there, immobile, wanting to rewind time. Could that be a power werewolves had? Probably not, but he wished it was. He didn't know what to say or do, to remedy the situation. Caroline wasn't helping at all either; she looked completely petrified, unsure of what to do or how to react. Her eyes were twice their normal size and her mouth was parted in confusion. He had to do something, say anything to end this bloody uncomfortable silence. Suddenly he notices Caroline turning her face down and convulsing, trembling, shaking, whatever you want to call it, it was weird and he had no idea of what was happening. Was she crying? Could that be it? He started approaching her hesitantly, step by step, slowly, until he heard it; stopping in his tracks immediately. At first it was this weird snort but then it evolved, into the most breathtaking, wonderful sound he had ever heard. Caroline was laughing, the thing he saw as nothing but a soulless monster with no feelings, was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Once again Klaus couldn't move, his feet were grounded to the floor, enthralled by the beast…no, the woman in front of him.

He was brought out of his impure thoughts by her lovely, sugary voice. Something he still wasn't used to, after all until now she had only used a cold, frightening tone.

"Are you drunk?" Caroline asked still shaking, trying to catch her breath; missing completely the irony of her question, after all she was the one who was wasted. "Or maybe you're too tired. Because I'm pretty sure you just confused with Bekah."

Klaus' eyes widened when Caroline finally looked back at him, her hair falling perfectly down her back, her usually icy blue eyes were warm and twinkling with unshed tears, from sadness or laughter he wasn't sure; her lips curling at their corners, in the most adorable and fuckable way. Maybe she was right, there was probably something wrong with him, how else could he explain these intruding thoughts? Realizing she gave him an easy out he took advantage of it "Yes it seems I am quite tired, more than I've recognized, it seems." Klaus stated with his hands clasped behind his back, continuing his train of thought "I'll be going now, sorry for bothering you."

Caroline nodded, her laughter halting at last. At any rate he was being respectful, that was a nice and welcomed change. Before leaving completely he looked back at her once more, whispering "Good night, Caroline."

Without the information even computing, the words were out of her mouth "Good night, Klaus.", it was a mix of the growing tiredness and unexpected drunkenness, her brain just wasn't working properly. At least that's what she told herself.

Klaus had no idea why he said that, but it didn't matter, it was already done. The surprising thing was that she actually answered back. Drowning in his thoughts he went to his room and dropped into the bed, not bothering with taking his shoes, changing clothes, nothing. Tomorrow was a new day and today he just couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, the heaviness of the day finally taking its toll on his body. He fell asleep into a dreamless slumber, something that hadn't happened since that fateful day, nothing but darkness surrounded him.

Caroline stole a last glance at the starry sky and went to her bed, quietly lying down and hoping her dreams would be peaceful. But why would she be so lucky? She was a monster and monsters don't deserve to be saved from their nightmares, they deserve to be tortured and killed.

**XXXXXX**

_"__It doesn't matter how much you pray nobody will ever come and save you. You're a mindless beast that needs to be put down. Sadly, the boss still has some plans for you. But until that day comes, I'll keep torturing you. I will beat you down, I will break your spirit, and I will make you beg for death. If you think there's anyone who actually cares for you, that he still loves you, you're sorely mistaken. After all if he truly cared for you he would have helped you escape by now." the raven haired man cackled picking up a sharp knife "Anyway let's get this show on the road, shall we?" he declaimed stabbing her in the stomach, once, twice, thrice, but not once did she scream. She just stared into his horrible and violent blue eyes, never backing down; because once she did he would win and she wasn't giving up, not yet. _

**XXXXXX**

As always Caroline had woken up at the crack of dawn, she preferred being awake than asleep. Honestly she never slept more than a couple of hours per night and she was fine with it, sleep is for the dead. Yes, how ironic, she's technically dead, but as long as she can move there's still a lot she can do. What could a heartless monster do so early in the morning? Well, Caroline enjoyed going for a run, a normal, human-paced run. No one knew she did it, at this time all of her _family_ was sleeping, vampires and morning don't tend to agree much with each other. But when she was human she loved running, she just kept doing it for force of habit. That's not true, that's just something she convinced herself of ages ago. The simple truth was that she did it to retain a bit of normalcy in her life, to still have some connection, no matter how weak, to her old, human life.

She put on the first workout clothes she could find and did her hair in a high ponytail. Getting out of her room she bumped into someone, a really hard someone with some very nice biceps. She knew this because she hit her nose on the person in front of her and being caught off guard she almost fell backwards, but grabbed onto his arm in order not to. When Caroline glanced up she saw who it was, and her horrible mood turned worse, _"Him again?"_

Without realizing she was still holding his bicep she growled "What are _you_ doing up so early?"

Klaus cleared his throat and looked down at her hand, trying to make her understand she was still groping him. When she noticed it she scoffed and rolled her eyes, pushing him away and walking away without even waiting for his answer.

Even though he knows she is a monster, the hand he felt on his arm was warm and the feeling that still lingered was electrifying. But as soon as she released him and pushed him away, thoughts of that horrifying day invaded his mind.

Blood all over his-no, their house; dead bodies covered the floor, cold, unmoving corpses of what they used to be.

He was standing in a lifeless home; that feeling of senseless despair at the realization that he was the only one left, that he was the next one to die, overcame him. He stared right into the eyes of darkness, at the eyes of the beast, and it stared right back at him, paralyzing him with fear. Then came the sense of relief, the monster was gone and he was alive, but with that came the guilt, he had survived but his whole family had died. Why? Why him? Now he knew why, but the guilt still remained; guilt of survival, guilt of feeling relief, guilt of being unable to exact his revenge against the nightmare that plagued him all those years, guilt about wanting to kill his siblings. It was stronger than him, he was trained to kill all vampires and that's exactly what they were. But aren't werewolves as monstrous as vampires? Aren't they all the same now? Hah, a family of monsters, how quaint. No matter, he had time to think about that later, it was early, too early, for life-changing questions. He decided to go for a run, to get his juices flowing and relax, also that was part of train regimen, don't slack off or you die. Now that he thought about it, Caroline was dressed quite peculiarly, where was she going? Could this be the chance he was waiting for? His siblings were all asleep and she probably went for a run, or at least he assumed so. If he ran fast enough he might catch her, catch her and kill her.

* * *

**A/N:**Hey guys! Did you like it? Please leave a review so I know how you feel after reading this crapfest lol Suggestions and critics are appreciated and welcome :D I don't know what else to say...I hope it wasn't too bad :/


	8. Hunting Darkness (part 8)

**Yay another fic updated in the same day :D I think this chapter is much better than the one I wrote for I Miss You hahaha! I actually liked how it turned out, big shocker right? I don't usually like my writing lol But I do think that there were parts that maybe deserved a bit more feeling, but I hope you like it anyway :) Enjoy it! Ahhh and thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows etc, you guys are awesome and I love ya :3**

**Anwering a guest review: **Oh yaaay. This is starting to get good! Klaus is going to try and kill her.

**Yup, it's good. He's an idiot though lol Don't get your hopes up, it wasn't awesome :P Thanks for the review ^^**

**Disclaimer: TVD, TO and their characters do not belong to me.**

**Hunting Darkness (part 8)**

The warm sun was rising, and it was one of the best feelings in the world, that warmth that spread through her body with the slight touch of those bright rays of sunshine. She still remembered the day she turned, how the sun fought against her, how it hurt her so deeply, shunning her, telling her she did not belong to the land of light anymore; it hated her with a deep fire that could destroy everything and everyone around. She had cried missing that welcoming heat, so when she had found a way to walk during the day once again she promised to bask in its light every day. But deep down she knew…she knew that the sun still rejected her; she was dead, she was not meant to walk amongst the living, and the sun spurned her for going against the natural way of the world. Either way she still loved it with all her being, even after all the hurt it had brought her. The soft breeze brushed her face and she closed her eyes, taking everything in. The woods surrounding her were so peaceful but so lively, all the woodsy smells took over her senses. She could hear every animal around, their hearts pitter-pattering so fast, knowing she was the biggest predator there, they were scared of her and they stayed away, they were smart. A distinct heart-beat reached her eyes, well that animal wasn't smart at all, he was dumb, he should've known better than to disturb her but he did so anyway.

"Good morning Caroline." Klaus happily said with a big smile on his face, and the problem was that the smile reached his eyes, it was genuine.

That made Caroline anxious, not that she would ever reveal that to anyone. She was suspicious of him but had no proof of foul play and had promised to be good, to treat him well. It was hard though, especially when he behaved so strangely and when he interrupted her special alone time. She nodded her head acknowledging his presence and picked up her pace, running faster, still in her human capabilities, trying not to use her vampire powers. Sadly for her, either he didn't get what she was trying to do or he didn't care. Caroline was more inclined to believe in the second thought.

When Caroline started running faster he did the same, keeping up with her, not letting her get out of his sight. It was being quite hard though, she was fast and he could see she wasn't using any of her vampire abilities, it was remarkable. If she just decided to leave him behind, there was no way he could run as fast as her. He had to bring her guard down and strike when she least expected. "Do you do this often?" he questioned intrigued, trying to make her trust him and relax.

Caroline scoffed not believing anything that was happening in that moment; no matter how honest his face appeared she just could not trust him. She tried listening to his heart but that was a stupid idea, he was running so there was no way she could see if he was lying and he was a hunter, he knew how to hide it. A hunter…could it be?

Caroline tried to smell for any vervain but found none, and even if he had any stakes on him, she couldn't distinguish its smell from all of the wood around them. It was a pointless effort so she decided to go along with his stupid little game, for now. Pretending to drop her guard would be quite entertaining, at least she hoped it would be, after all he was disturbing her and she wanted to get some fun out of it. "Yes, everyday actually." she decided to start with telling something truthful, "You?"

A grin spread through his face, his plan was working and he couldn't be happier, he would finally have his revenge, just a little more. "Well, I am a hunter, love. I have to keep my strength up, so I run quite a bit."

Caroline held her laugh in, was he completely demented? Did he truly believe she would fall for his pathetic attempt of "befriending" her? She actually felt sorry for him; he obviously wasn't right in the head. She was quiet for a while, enjoying the silence while running, it was interrupted by him, again.

"Why do _you_ run?"

"It's either running or killing someone, and who in their right minds goes on a killing spree so early in the morning? I certainly don't, I think it's the kind of activity one does in the black of night." Caroline declaimed, giggling at the face Klaus was making, he looked absolutely terrified and that gave her an immense pleasure.

He realized there was no better time to attack than when she was distracted laughing, so he let the stake slide from his long sleeve to his hand, but before he could even move she warned him "Don't do it. You'll only hurt yourself, don't be stupid."

But it was too late, all he saw was red, the memories, the nightmares, his family, he couldn't hold it in and attacked her. She moved out of the way and grabbed his right wrist, twisting it behind his back and making him fall to the ground. Caroline got closer to his ear, her lips slightly touching it, sending shivers through his body; he tried to convince himself it was fear rather than lust, but he knew it wasn't true. "I warned you, now you have to be punished. You're lucky I can't kill you" she whispered breaking his wrist, the pain shooting through his arm and making him scream.

Caroline cleaned herself "Very well, I'm going to go finish my run, I suggest you go back to the house before you hurt yourself again." she gave one of her famous ice-cold, terrifying smiles and dashed off.

Klaus went back to the house, holding his wrist against his chest, it hurt like a bitch but he was a hunter, he had suffered worse. Still what he did was stupid, he should've stopped the moment she found out, he shouldn't have tried to be nice, of course she saw it coming. What a rookie move. For now he was going to let it go, watch her every move, get to know her, little by little get closer to her. It was only a matter of time until his chance would come and he would end her once and for all.

Caroline kept running, trying to escape her thoughts, but her memories never went away, they were always there, haunting her, destroying her. She could never run fast enough, they would eventually catch up and ruin her.

**XXXXXX**

_Suddenly her prayers were answered. The big, heavy, wooden door that separated her and the outside world opened, revealing him. His face was pained when he saw the state she was in and he couldn't force himself to look, he just closed his eyes and turned his face away. "I'm so sorry Caroline." he whispered ever so softly that if she wasn't a vampire, she would've never heard it. _

_For the first time since she was brought there, tears fell from her eyes, she was crying like a child just by seeing his face. No torture could ever make her sob like that, but he was there, he came for her, and that was enough. That was all she wanted, she wasn't unwanted like that monster had told her. Maybe he wasn't the person she wanted to see the most, but she knew by now that __**he **__would never see her again, he couldn't. Once again he repeated "I'm so sorry Caroline. I'm sorry I didn't find you earlier, I'm sorry I couldn't save you earlier."_

_She wasn't expecting to be saved, she was just happy for being able to see him, and she knew if he helped her he would be in a big trouble "No, don't…don't do it. Just go away, please…I can't lose you." Caroline was still crying, weeping for everything that happened, for everything that will happen, it was all too much and she was just so tired._

_He chuckled and shook his head, kneeling beside her and kissing her forehead "They call you a monster, but you're more human than all of them.", he started taking off her restraints starting by her right hand. _

_Suddenly a shot rang through, shaking the whole room, bringing her whole world down. He spit out some blood, a smile sitting on his beautiful face and right before he fell he gave her ring on her finger. Thump, he fell and she snapped, she broke the other restraints and vamped right towards the person with the gun. Caroline drank him dry, satisfying her hunger and her need for revenge, by breaking his neck even though he was already dead. When she realized what happened she sat next to him, holding him in her arms, crying, holding him tight against her chest. She couldn't believe it, he was so good, such a kind soul, he was her best friend and now he was dead, because of her. She cut her arm and dropped her blood in his mouth, hoping it would work but knowing that by now it wouldn't do anything. Before she could be certain she heard people coming and she wasn't strong enough, not yet, to take them all down. Caroline kissed his hair and whispered sadly "I will never forget you and I will always love you. Goodbye, Stefan."_

_She ran away as fast as she possibly could, she ran for what it seemed like hours. Trying to put as much distance as she could from that place, everything hit her at once. The realization that her best friend had died so that she, an unnatural beast could keep on living, devastated her. It was wrong, it shouldn't have happened that way. Right then and there she promised to herself, to never again let something like that happen, not to people she loved. She vowed to never cry like this again, that these would be the last tears she would shed so heartbreakingly. After all the crying was done and her tears were dry, never to fall again, she got up and ran once more. Caroline would get more powerful and take her revenge. _

**XXXXXX**

Caroline leaned against a tree trying to catch her breath; yes, she was having a mild panic attack. It happened every time she saw him die right in front of her, because of her. But she wouldn't cry, she had promised but a tear always seemed to escape her before she could stop it from falling. She convinced herself it was because she couldn't breathe properly, she wasn't crying because of what had happened. Caroline steeled herself and took control of her breathing, closing her eyes and seeing him for a second time. But this time he was alive and smiling, they were innocently playing around and that broke her heart. It hurt too much, she just knew that today would be one of those days. So she wouldn't feel her pain, she would inflict it onto someone else and for a brief moment she'd forget how absolutely powerless she was. It was going to be a terrible day for everyone that crossed her, so Klaus better stay out of her way or he would die, promise or no promise.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you? :D Please leave a review? I'll give you my first born, no I won't, but you'll have my love and gratitude. I need to know if this chapter was actually good or I'm just delusional lol Thanks for reading!**


	9. Hunting Darkness (part 9)

**I'm sorry for taking so long with this new chapter, I'm horrible I know! I went on vacation and when I came back I couldn't write to save my life lol I don't like it much...but I hope you do! Thank you for following, reading, reviewing etc :D I love you all so much :) I want to thank Jovana aka fanfantasticworld (on tumblr) for reading this chapter and correcting my mistakes, she's an angel and I absolutely love her!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD/TO or any of their characters etc etc**

**Hunting Darkness (part 9)**

Blood flowed freely down her chin and it was glorious. That warm feeling always made her feel alive, even if the reality of it all was that she was dead, has been for a long time now. The lifeless body in her hands fell to the ground with a loud thud and for a split second all was right in the world, in _her_ world. Nothing hurt, no nightmares were haunting her, she…felt good. Luckily a passerby had run by her, expelling the most delicious smell, blood. Poor little girl, probably fell down but still kept running, commendable. Sadly for her Caroline was pissed and hungry, how could she let such a good chance just pass her by? She couldn't, she didn't. It was unusual for her to do such things, not that she didn't kill people, she did. But her every move was very carefully planned, why kill the cow to get the milk? Caroline was coming down from her high and cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand, realizing that she now had to dispose of a body. She hated doing it, so much work, and dirty work on top of it all. She heard a twig break and smiled; how she loved her knight in shining armor.

"Kol be a dear and take care of this for me? Please?" Caroline asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him, trying to convince him to do it.

Kol laughed and shook his head "You know I'd do anything for you darling, but…what would I gain by doing such a thing?"

"I forgot the gentleman in the family is Elijah, not you. What do you want in return?" she questioned her patience running thin, if this didn't resolve itself in the next minute, she'd burn down the whole forest.

"True!" he confessed smirking "Well it has come to my attention that you know a young witch, one that intrigues me quite a bit. I just want you to introduce us."

Caroline let out a loud laugh, this kept getting better and better "Kol, I've known you've been after Bonnie Bennett since the day you laid your eyes on her. Still I actually like the girl, she's invaluable to me for many reasons, and you…well you're dangerous. How could I ever trust you with her?"

"Caroline don't be like this, I know you're just playing with me. Just help me out, please." Kol begged childishly.

"Hmm let's make a deal, I'll consider doing it if you take care of all the people I kill this week. What do you think?"

Kol pondered for longer than Caroline was willing to wait; her icy stare was freezing him to the bone "I'll get a shovel."

Caroline smiled feeling victorious and clapped her hands excited "Very well then, I'll leave you to it. I am going to take a hot bath, bye bye gravedigger."

For now she was still feeling slightly good, Kol always put her in a good mood, that's why she liked him so much. But she knew it wouldn't be long until her mood turned sour, especially in that house filled with traitorous snakes. Ok Elijah hadn't done anything to her, yet, but Rebekah turned her back on her and there was also Klaus, her personal executioner. How exciting.

**XXXXXX**

_"__Caroline, as you've always said, we are free to go. And as such we have decided to do so. We know you killed our parents because you had to, we understand. You lifted a curse that kept us grounded to this place; we can finally leave this small town and live on our own far away from here. I just hope you do not blame us for leaving, or hold a grudge against us. We've learned to like you, but you're still not one of us, it feels weird to be here after all that has come to pass."_

_Caroline neither smiled nor frowned; her face was completely impassive to the confession that was thrown at her out of nowhere. But deep down, she was angry, she was sad, she felt betrayed; still she would never keep anyone with her against their will, never. So she nodded in understanding "You are free to go as you wish and come as you like, this house is yours as much as it's mine, Elijah."_

_Elijah smiled appreciating the gesture and walked away, waiting for his siblings outside of the mansion. _

_Rebekah felt nothing towards Caroline, at first she hated her for killing her, then she was grateful and now she was leaving, not caring about how Caroline might feel. She didn't think Caroline was capable of feeling anything but anger; she simply whispered a goodbye and left following her older brother._

_Kol, he was different, he had never hated her for what she did, he truly loved being a vampire and after Caroline killed his parents, he couldn't thank her enough, they've always been abusive one way or another. He had come to care for the blonde monster that rarely showed any emotion, he wanted to smile at her but couldn't. _

_"__My darling Caroline, you shall be missed. I'd tell you the whole bollocks that I'll come back to visit but we both know that's most probably a lie. I truly enjoyed our time together; I could never show enough gratitude for all that you've done for me. Goodbye." he confessed kissing her hand and walking away, conflicted with his choice. _

_Caroline was left utterly alone; her heart was crushing underneath all of the loneliness. It was their choice and she respected it, but she'd still watch over them, like a fallen angel. If they ever got in trouble she'd know and whoever did anything to them have better be prepared for the destruction the demon would bring down on them._

**XXXXXX**

Klaus was nursing a broken wrist, luckily for him his wounds never seemed to take long to heal, until now he didn't understand why that was…werewolf genes he supposed. Still it hurt; it was that kind of dull pain that persisted instead of a mind searing pain. He drank a swig of the first bottle of alcohol he could find to numb the pain. How he hated that bloody woman! Yes, he may or may not have tried to kill her…twice, but she's an immortal being shouldn't she be used to that by now? Water under the bridge and such? No need to actually hurt the poor bastard for trying to have his well deserved revenge and actually failing. He already had his pride broken, no need to do the same to his wrist. As he was taking another mouthful of the burning drink he heard footsteps, preparing himself for the onslaught of questions that would soon come from one of his siblings he froze in his place at the face that appeared, Caroline. He could not catch a break and worst of it all, she had some dried blood on the corner of her mouth. Blood that was not there during their "talk", so she actually had the audacity of killing someone after a little spat? Ridiculous, completely childish. How could she be so evil, revolting and still so bloody attractive?

What he obviously failed to understand was that he was also being quite childish, if not more; trying to put the fault on her, ignoring any sense of culpability. Maybe it was the pain, maybe it was the exhaustion of the last couple of days catching up with him, but right now revenge had been pushed to the back of his head. Until he knew he had her trust no thought of revenge would cross his mind, but still she was infuriating and even if he wanted to be civil with her, he just found it very hard to do so. And in the end she was still a monster who killed people whenever it fancied her.

They just stared at each other, neither one backing down waiting for the one to speak or leave. He wasn't going to apologize, in his mind he believed he had done the right thing and by now he knew _she_ wasn't going to do it either. Caroline was leaning in the doorway with her arms folded, while Klaus was sitting down with his feet propped on the kitchen table, nursing a drink.

Caroline rolled her eyes and a mischievous glint appeared in her blue orbs, a cold smirk on her face "Klaus…that must hurt…" she whispered with fake guilt pointing at his wrist.

Klaus scoffed trying to ignore her, taking another swig of the amber liquid, "Not at all love, I'm spic and span. No need to feel guilty over a small accident such as this."

She was surprised by his reaction, her features shadowed in confusion "Really…well, still I want to help. We are family after all."

He mirrored her confusion, evident in the tone of his voice "How so?"

Her smile was now huge, her white teeth elongating and her face becoming monstrous; Caroline walked over to him, taking his feet of the table and sitting on it, she bit her wrist knowingly "Drink up."

If he was confused before, now he was completely baffled "What? No, I don't want your blood."

"Oh stop being such a baby!" she forcibly held him down and shoved her warm blood down his throat. "There, was it that hard?" Caroline asked happily. Klaus tried spitting out the blood but it was no use, how dare that, that she-devil force him to drink that poisonous blood?

"That will be healed in a few minutes, no need to thank me. Now if you'll excuse me. Bye bye Klausy. Try not to get yourself killed." she said waving at him and climbing up the stairs for that much needed bath.

**XXXXXX**

Elijah was taking a walk through the forest when he saw the glimpse of the woman who haunted his dreams; it couldn't be…could it? No…just a mirage. He saw it again, a young woman with brown curly hair, cascading down her back, with devilish looks and red lips; soulful chocolate eyes that could peer into his soul. He had only seen her once in passing but that image had been etched into his mind never to leave it.

"Hello Elijah." the fearless woman greeted, appearing behind him and startling him.

For a while nothing left his mouth he could only gaze at the woman, no, at the goddess in his presence but when he could finally speak the only thing that left it was a simple question "Who are _you_?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :D**


End file.
